1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of making sodium aluminum lactate. More specifically, this invention involves preparation of sodium aluminum lactate by reaction of aluminum lactate with sodium hydroxide in an aqueous medium.
2. Prior Art Statement
Sodium aluminum lactate powder is well known as a non-irritating deodorant ingredient. Previously, manufacturing of this material had accomplished by reacting sodium aluminate, lactic acid and sodium hydroxide in batch process, however, this process was limited due to pH and viscosity instability of its liquid intermediate. The liquid intermediate has a pH drift and viscosity increase to the point of a semisolid gel after one to two days from the date of manufacture. The pH variation results in product quality variation, and an unstable viscosity means that only small quantities of liquids are prepared and used almost immediately.